


Why are we leaving? Tommy I'm scared

by Pillow_Girl1



Series: De-aged Dream AU (Tommy) [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Family Feels, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Girl1/pseuds/Pillow_Girl1
Summary: Tommy's running to make sure Dream is safe and
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson
Series: De-aged Dream AU (Tommy) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071140
Comments: 8
Kudos: 195





	Why are we leaving? Tommy I'm scared

Fundy was bored out of his mind, he had already figured out a way to take off the ankle cuff. They had made a small dock for them to fish at, they spent hours fishing. Ranboo had come to visit them, they didn't speak they just sat. Ghostbur would show up and give them some blue, before wandering off somewhere. 

Tommy was packing their bags as fast as he could, Dream wasn't safe anymore. Dream looked confused, as Tommy ran back and forth trying to collect as much supplies as possible. He grabbed a backpack and handed it to Dream,

"Dream go get all the toys and stuff you want from your room"

"What's going on Dad?"

"We're not safe here so we're going to go stay with Techno for a while"

Dream seemed worried but he went upstairs to pack his things. 10 minutes later Tommy went upstairs and made sure Dream had all the clothes he would need.

Soon they were out the door, Dream on Tommy's back as he ran through the forests and then the snow of the Tundra. When they arrived at Techno's he wasn't home, and there was nowhere to put their stuff. Tommy built a small hole for him and Dream to live in until further notice. It was one room with a divider section off a small part. Dream was wondering why they were sleeping here, Tommy was worried that someone would find them.

Fundy was laying on the floor when the butcher army walked in.

"Since when did Tommy have a kid?"

"A couple of months I think"

"Where did he get it from?"

"He's a Minecraft he probably did it with an animal or something"

Tubbo was as pale as a sheet, Qwaicty looked horrified and Ranboo looked confused.

"Surely not"

"WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE!?"

"What did Tommy do?"

When Techno woke up to the smell of home cooking he was surprised. Then he heard a familiar laugh a small innocent and happy, the laugh that had brought back hope. He knew who was downstairs now, but he didn't sleep at Tommy's house and it was too cold to be Tommy's house. He slowly marched down the stairs to see Tommy making cinnamon buns, while Dream was trying to read The Art of War. 

"Morning Uncle!" yelled Dream 

"Why are you guys here?"

"L'manberg came to visit Dream told them how awesome you and Fundy were" 

"OHH So you guys are staying for a while?... You know the butcher army is coming like today"

Tommy froze and stared at the cinnamon buns like they had the answers to why his life was like this.

"Hello, Tommy! Techno! Who's this" said Ghostbur looking at Dream

"This is Clay, he's my son so he's Fundy cousin and your nephew"

"WOW!" Ghostbur grinned as he picked up the child he started to float and Dream grinned

"You can fly so have to be my family!" 

"Also Techno Tubbo and the rest of L'manberg are coming!"

"Where are they?"

"They just landed"

"Sh-"

Techno grabbed Dream as they heard yelling coming from not too far away.

"Dream I need to go in this box and don't make a sound" 

Dream looked terrified as Techno closed the top.

"Tommy hide, Ghostbur why don't you go take a walk?"

"Okay also-"

"Okay out"


End file.
